


Trick or Treat

by jkkitty



Series: MFU 100 prompts [31]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #89  Napoleon and Illya visit Aunt Amy on Halloween</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

“Why are we leaving early again?”  Illya asked uncomfortable in his costume and wanted to get to April’s apartment as quickly as possible.

“My Aunt Amy loves Halloween.  She wants to see us all dressed up.”  Napoleon explained for the fifth time.

“This holiday is a kid’s one.” Illya mumbled.

“And my Aunt’s favorite and she asks for so little.  It’s only for a few minutes or so.”

Arriving at Amy’s Penthouse, Napoleon knocked on the door, and when it opened called out “Trick or Treat Aunt Amy.”

Amy was dressed in a beautiful ball grown and had a bowl of candy in her hands.  Picking her up, Napoleon swung her around and planted a kiss on her check.

“Come in and let me have a look at you.”  She placed the candy down and Napoleon went to grab a piece.  Amy hit his hand saying, “You asked me to help you control your weight no candy.”

Napoleon looked disappointed at her, “Thanks you Aunt Amy, you’re right.”  Then shot a glare at Illya who had snorted in the background.

After wooing and awing over their costumes, she said, “Jo picked that out for you didn’t she. Your bodies are so handsome.”

“Aunt Amy,” Napoleon was shocked at his comment.

“I may be old but not dead my dear nephew.”  Her comment made both men blush and her smile showed that she had made the statement knowing it would.

They spent an hour with her before they needed to leave.  Amy noticed that Illya kept eyeing the candy bowl but said nothing.   As they were ready to leave, she handed each of them a wrapped bottle of their liquor, Scotch for Napoleon and Vodka for Illya.

Both thanked her with a kiss, and as Illya started to walk out the door she handed him a small bag.

Once outside Napoleon asked, “How come you got an extra treat?  What’s in there?”

Opening the bag a large smile spread across Illya’s face.  Inside was mixture from the bowl of candy.

“Guess my aunt understands you well my friend, pass me a piece will you.”

Illya closed the bag smirking, “Remember my friend, you need to watch your weight, and I am sure April will have lots of fatting food at her party.  This is mine.”  With that he climbed into the passenger’s seat holding his bag tightly.


End file.
